What happens with different? Love to be exact!
by Pandas Spread Peace
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are bestfriends and they move to konoha from tokyo to have a new life and start over. Soon they meet Sasuke and Neji. But will Naruto and Garra's appearance run them off? i know the title sucks. SasuNaru, NejiGarra, and LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi there, im Neko-Chan and this is my first story. Please if you have seen any errors or anything pease review and tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke , Neji, or Gaara or any of the characters for that fact. On with the story shall we.

Warning: this story may contain yoai and lots of it, mild language, Boy/boy, abuse of neko's for a little bit, sakura bashing, and last but not least a lot of love.

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa

What comes out of different? Love to be exact!

Chapter 1:

On such a wonderful and sunny day in Konoha , two 18 year old boys moved in from Tokyo, Japan. "Hey Gaara you want to start unpacking now or just go get something to eat." exclaimed the 19 year old. His name was Naruto and he had blond hair and blue eyes, he had three scars on each cheek from when he was little, he was very skinny but still healthy, he was 5 ft 6. He looked like the average human with a couple of additions, meaning he had orange ears with black tips and a fuzzy tail that also has a black tip that almost reached the floor. Coming out of the doorway of his room he had chosen. "Now that I think about it I am really hungry." said gaara. As you know already his name was Gaara. Instead of the bright and shiny blond of his best friend he had vibrant red hair, his eyes weren't big and blue but teal with not a pupil in sight, he also was very skinny and healthy as well, he was 5 ft 7. Unlike naruto's orange ears and tail, gaara had grey ears and tail with black strips sorta like a raccon. They had just moved in an apartment. You see gaara and naruto met when they were 12 and stuck together ever since. You could say they were brothers but not biologically. Naruto had been in a nice home with loving parents and couldn't be any happier until a man came and took that away from him. And that's when gaara came along. Gaara came after every nightmare, after he was in trouble, after every cut and bruise he had made. Gaara was just always there for him. And there is gaara. Gaara was adopted by a man named iruka. Gaara's past was unknown. But he had been through some things. Naruto and gaara have been like syrup on pancakes. Not because of their past but the way they looked. I mean how many times do you see another person with ears and tail of an animal just like yourself. They were called freak, monster, any horrible name you can think of but they didn't care.

"so where should we go", said the blond.

" I don't know maybe we should go around town and see what we can find"

"gaara…..where are the keys?" looking around their new apartment.

" I cant believe you lost the keys naruto and we haven't even been here for 15 minutes" he answer slightly annoyed. So they look around the apartment for the keys and then….

"ahhhhhh found them!" exclaimed the happy blond skipping into the front room.

"good where were they…", looking up from the boxes they brought in.

" hehehe ummm…..they were um kinda in my pocket the whole time", reaching his hand to scratch the back of his blond head grinning sheepishly.

"….i can't even say anything right now…." looking blankly at naruto.

"alrite then let's get a move on" yelled naruto as he grabbed gaara by his arm and out the door

"_i hope this is really the place for us" , _thought gaara.

**A/N So what do you guys think about the first chapter of my (first) story. Please review I really need to know what you think I can make my next chapter to your liking. Thank you!**

**JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DEEPLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS! ATTENTION THERE IS A SLIGHT DELAY AT THE BEGINNING NARUTO AND GAARA ARE 18. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT READERS! ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY…..OH!**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Sadly…

Chapter 2

"no", the red head said irritated.

"oh come on please gaara its not like I haven't driven before", said the pouting naruto.

"no means no im driving and that's final" gaara said ending the conversation. Apparently naruto didn't get the memo.

"please just for today I wont ask anymore" pleading with fake tears and puppy eyes. Usually it didn't work on gaara but this time was different…..

"argggggg! Fine just please try not to wreck the car! Sighed the redhead as he and the blond switched sides.

"yes! Love you gaara!", exclaiming loudly.

"I know" gaara replied sighing.

They drove off in search of a good place to eat.

_Meanwhile…_

"No" , glaring at the longhaired brunette.

"look sasuke its not like im gonna rape you or anything, all im asking is to go get a bite to eat at The Tango"

"hn" ignoring the brunette and walked in the uchiha mansion.

"what the hell is up your ass sasuke" yelled the brunette.

"you know what neji fuck you!" , yelling back. The man known as neji smirked at him and said…..

"everything I do for you and you wont even get a bite to eat with your bestfriend, I am deeply hurt !" , acting hurt putting his hand over his chest where his heart was to add to his little show. Sasuke and Neji had been friends since they were three. Apparently sasuke's brother itachi told sasuke he couldn't come back for another 2 weeks because he was worked too hard and needed a vacation. And then there was neji. He just simply said he wouldn't be back until he felt like it. Sasuke worked under the family business even tho he was only 19. It was pretty hard with all the female associates trying go on a date with him and seduce him. I mean who could blame him he was a sex god. His jet black hair styled like a ducks ass, his eyes black as ink, and skin pale as the moon….almost, he was 6 ft 4, and had a toned body . He was just the guy every women and man wanted. Enough of sasuke lets turn the tables over the neji. Neji was a good looking guy too. He had long brown hair hair that was silkier and than silk(1), his eyes were lavender and pupil free, his skin was pale but not to much, he was 6 ft 5, and had a toned body also. Both of them together would make sex look bad(2).

"alrite alrite just let me change and we can go" sighing said sasuke giving up.

"hehe works everytime" snickering. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly but walked to his room to get changed.

_Somewhere else…_

"excuse me" said naruto trying to get the young mans attention. the man had two red triangular fang tattoos on both of his cheeks and shaggy brown hair.

"um can I help you?" asked the man

_Weird he didn't even run or say monster when he saw us, I think we might stick around here. _They both thought.

"yes we just moved here and don't know or way around could you please tell us where is a good place to get a but to eat." Asked naruto.

"oh well im kiba by the way and welcome to konoha! I prefer The Tango.

"thanks and do you think by any chance you can tell us how to get there?" asked gaara.

"I can write down the direction just give me a sec" said kiba running to get a pen and paper.

" here you go" he said handing gaara the directions.

"thank you very much kiba I appreciate it" said a grinning naruto.

"No problem" saluting them goodbye.

Gaara and naruto both got into the car to head to the place called The Tango.

_Meanwhile…._

"I hope there are hot guys this time" said neji excited. Yes our neji was gay and so was sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

_**They were both in the car**_

"_**dude what I am about to tell you might be weird so don't freak out on me" neji said a little afraid of what his friends reaction would be.**_

"_**I have to say something that might be disturbing too so we will both just say it at the same time" sasuke said slightly afraid.**_

"_**ok on 3"**_

"_**1" **_

"_**2" **_

"_**3"**_

"_**IM GAY" they both admitted.**_

Ever since then their friendship never changed.

"I hope so too" said sasuke

"I just hope we don't see that sakura bitch again. She practically threw me across the room just to get to you!" exclaimed neji.

"I cant help im just so sexy" chucked sasuke.

"whatever" rolling his eyes but smirking.

"SASUKE WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR" yelled neji.

It was a miracles sasuke slammed on the breaks before he could smash into the liitle red car just inches away from his black one.

"WHAT THE HELL!" sasuke yelled as he and neji got out the car.

"im so sorry I was to busy looking for this place that I forgot to look at the road" explained naruto as he and gaara got out the car.

"…"

"are you ok" naruto said as he waved his hand in front of sasuke's face.

" _he is absolutely the most cutest thing ive ever seen" _sasuke thought dreamily".

"sorry he has never seen anything so beautiful" said neji directly to gaara. "allow me to introduce myself, my name is neji and this (nudging sasuke in his stomach) is sasuke". Grabbing gaara's hand and kissed it. Gaara blushed for the first time in his life and snatched it away quickly.

"and we were just leaving" said gaara

"gaara we cant just be rude" said naruto

"naruto just get in the car" gaara said quicky.

"gaara huh such a beautiful name" said neji as he moved closer to gaara. To neji's disadvantage gaara moved away.

"sorry to impose on you in this way it would be an honor for me and neji to take you and gaara for a bite what do you say?" asked sasuke finally taking his eyes of the foxy looking angel in front of him.

**TBC..**

**A/N: (1)corny line I kno. (2) my bestfriend said that one day and I couldn't help but laugh. Anyway i9 vowed to myself that I would write at least 1,000 words or more and I did it! Please review and tell me what you think or what I should improve! Until then see yah next time im .yoai! XD**

**JA NE!**


End file.
